lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Zreta
Zreta is the Grandson of Vegeta & Bulma ---- Biography He is raised as in a very peaceful and enjoyable place, way and behaviour. He became a Super Saiyan at the age of 18 and the next form in half a year that makes him 19 and super saiyan 3 in 2 years that makes him 21 half way through, he takes 2 years to become a Rage Saiyan and 1 week to descend to a Super Saiyan 4 because he needs more control. When he was a baby he grew a tail which was extraordinary and became a Great ape but this was not it, he became a golden one and was about to ascend to dark Ape but was stopped from going mad and wrecking havoc by his tail growing into him making the tail a part of him, this made Zreta back to normal before his fathere could reach the tail. ---- | Overview Zreta normally wore a red and black battle armour and black shoes (matching his pants).[ Kid Zreta looked a bit like Vegeta but smaller, the only differences are his shoes and pants. He is interested in his looks so not many times Zreta is seen in the same clothing and it is also quoted by the So called 'fashion master' that he takes a cycle of clothing, once he wears his normal dress than some other. He quite does not show that much care for anyone or anything talking about the dragon balls or there is no shortage of things and people, he does not even care about his parents but, obviously, cares much more about his dress. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Personality He shows a hardworking personality rarely, he almost shows laziness the whole time, the only time he is not lazy and hard working is for all the good and his clothes and the games. Major fights He does not have a major fight, he fights hard to defeat but cant(example the time when vauban was mad) or shan't(the time when X-Ein wanted to show his true power). He fought everyone right from being able to punch, when he was very very small, he gave a big challenge to Hercule's son and defeated him and went on to the old an weak hercule who won by luck when he dodged his kick that almost killed Zreta by being crushed by the announcement tower. ---- Techniques He is not shown to have any big techniques other than these: *'Kamehameha'- A normal Kamhameha. *'Revenge ball'- This was a ball to avenge Trunks's and his friend's death caused by the complete destruction race attack used by The Dark knights. *'Clean out time'- He reaches his maximum potential for a sec and makes an explosion because he is not trained for full power. *'Final Solar bang'- A blast charged by many stars with the supernova making a very strong explosion, the more closer to the main source of energy, the stronger it is. *'Solar Kamehameha'- A Kamehameha with the power of 2 or 1 star(s). ---- Love Vauban 19:29, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Forms All dark forms God state This is gonna be completed but in god form, this is how he looks: Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Vauban Category:Lookout I/II